


Once Upon A Summer's Day

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Friends, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Innocence, Kissing, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Haru Nishikuma hadn't been to Japan in six years. So one could forgive him for forgetting about his childhood friend.Turns out though, she never forgot about him.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 20
Kudos: 51





	Once Upon A Summer's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to do an original work for some time now; I actually made my account way back when just to post original work stuff, even planned on doing a whole series akin to Monster Girl Encyclopaedia (before I knew that existed) and a bunch of other stuff. Might do that in future when time permits if people like this sorta thing.
> 
> Either way, enjoy the wholesome fluff~

One thing Haru Nishikuma didn't miss about Japan, was the ungodly hot summers.

The teen sighed, the car jolting as they ran over another bump in the dirt road; nothing but endless fields of farmland or vast swathes of grassland to see. Even with all the car windows wide open and the AC on full blast the air was still too hot, sweat trickling down his forehead.

He was a native to Japan, born and raised there for ten years in the countryside, but a few months after he turned ten his father got a job in America. Not wanting to be separated from her husband his mother deemed it fit for them to move with his father, spending the next six years in America together – until now. With his father getting promoted and, due to his native tongue, they had finally moved back to Japan. Getting settled back in was a challenge and a half, but he honestly preferred the more quiet Japan to the loud American lifestyle.

''We're almost there now.'' His grandfather's voice came from the front seat; his voice as gravelly and old-sounding as he remembered.

''Ahh.'' Haru hummed in idle agreement, grimacing as the sedan jolted again. ''Are the roads here always so bumpy?''

''Hah. They use to be worse, when I had my pick-up.'' His grandfather chuckled good-naturedly, swerving the car to the right.

Haru smiled slightly, fondly remembering the crappy beat-up car. Felt like the whole thing would combust the second the engine went on; yet despite that his grandfather cherished the thing. While he was sad to see such a fondly-appreciated car go, privately he was glad it was. He'd rather sit in a hot sedan than a deathtrap of a pick-up truck.

Fields of farmland slowly shifted, fading out as they neared his grandfather's house and transitioning into pretty fields of sunflowers. Spending the whole weekend with his grandfather was going to be a boring one, considering it was _way_ out in the countryside and with absolutely nothing to do but walk, talk and sit in the sun, but he didn't really mind. He hadn't seen his grandfather in literal years, it would be good to sit down and chat with the old man after so long.

''And...'' His grandfather drawled, lifting off the gas. ''...here we are.''

Haru couldn't quite stifle his excitement, clicking the car door open and stepping out into the hot summer air. A wave of nostalgia hit him as he laid eyes on the small one-storey house ahead, fondly remembering all the weekends he spent here. It was a fairly old-styled Japanese house, largely made from wood and with a red tiled roof. Wooden slabs formed a set of short stairs onto the wooden veranda, leading to the front door or the sliding shoji door next to it, which led into the dining room.

The front car door clicked open as his grandfather stepped out. Stocky and six foot high, he struck an imposing figure built from years of tending to farmland and hunting. Compared to many of his neighbours he was a giant.

''Let's get your stuff out the trunk.'' His grandfather grunted, cracking his fingers in lazy anticipation.

''It's alright, I can handle it by my-''

He was only halfway through speaking when he was cut short – a loud, feminine voice gracing his ears.

'' _Haru-kuuun~!_ ''

Haru blinked, gazing down the long dirt road they had just driven down – and his breathing briefly halted as he laid eyes on a girl. Long black hair that fluttered behind her as she ran, a blindingly bright smile gracing her round face, and sapphire eyes as bright as the clear afternoon sky alight with joy. The white sundress she wore hung off her slim frame, exposing plenty of skin from her smooth shoulders and arms to her sandal-clad feet, a straw sun-hat held to her head with a slim hand.

For a moment, he didn't recognise her. Then his brain jolted and he recalled her face.

''Rina-chan?''

He blinked, and Rina closed the distance – tackling him with a joyous cheer. He gasped and stumbled, instinctively holding her waist to stop them from falling; his cheeks warming up as her sizeable breasts squished against his chest. Rina giggled into his ear, her voice light and so overflowing with happiness it was hard not to smile; her very skin seeming to glow with innocent delight.

''You're really back...'' Rina held him tighter, before finally pulling back – allowing him to see the blinding, adorable smile on her face.

''Yeah...'' Haru's lips quirked up into a slight smile. ''You... look different.''

''Of course, it's been like six years!'' The black-haired girl puffed her cheeks out cutely, her pinkish lips swiftly curving back up into a smile. ''Your grandfather told me you were coming. I spent the whole week waiting just in case you turned up early.''

His cheeks flushed. The very idea she spent an entire week waiting for him was embarrassing, but Rina was the type of person who would actually wait a whole week. He didn't doubt her claim for a second.

Chuckling from behind stirred him from his thoughts. ''You two go ahead and get caught up, I'll take your stuff inside, Haru.''

''Ah, I can-''

''Thanks, Ojiisan~!'' Rina cheerfully thanked, taking his hand in hers – before pulling him away, unheeding of his startled protests.

Rina swiftly pulled him down the dirt driveway until they neared one of the many side-paths that lined the sunflower fields, dragging him inside. Only then when they were out of earshot of his grandfather did she let his hand go, fixing him with a sweet smile accompanied by a playful giggle, her deep sapphire eyes gleaming with childish delight.

Haru exhaled a sigh. ''Even after all these years you're still such a kid.''

''Am not~'' The black-haired girl pouted, crossing her arms over her bust.

He rolled his eyes with faux-exasperation, earning a giggling smile in return. Rina dropped her arms, unintentionally making her chest shift slightly and draw his eye. The last he had seen of Rina was when they were ten, and back then she had been as flat as a washboard and with the petite figure to match. Now she had much rounder, perkier breasts that left a good amount of cleavage on display and a more curvy figure too; her thin white sundress emphasising her gentle curves.

It took him a moment to realise he was staring and he immediately averted his gaze, pretending to look at the sunflowers. Rina didn't even notice, whistling a cheerful tune to herself as she aimlessly led him through the sunflower fields, the hot summer sun beaming down them.

''So how was America?'' Rina broke the serene silence, looking over her shoulder at him with open curiosity. ''Was it as big as the pictures?''

''Mm.'' Haru hummed in agreement. ''I got to visit New York and Philadelphia on the way through to Washington.''

''Eh~!? Really~!?''

He smiled at her awed look. ''Yeah. The skyscrapers were massive; tousan took me up one that went to the sixtieth floor; you could see the entire city from up there.''

Rina looked two steps away from fantasising about it. ''Wow...''

''Outside of the big cities, it wasn't actually that big a difference.'' The teen added casually, amused by her reactions. ''Most of the towns were pretty normal. Lots of big open space and farmland between cities, but otherwise it looked like the next town over from here. Just plain old normal.''

His childhood friend looked no less awed. ''Amazing... I wanna visit there...''

''Maybe when you're older.'' He teased, poking her cheek.

Rina blew a raspberry, eliciting a chuckle from his chest.

''Anything been going on around here, the last few years?'' Haru asked in honest curiosity, matching her pace and walking by her side.

''Nope~'' She shook her head, sending her black hair fluttering. ''I've just been hanging around the house, going to school, the usual stuff.''

''Make any friends while I was gone?'' He couldn't help but jest.

''Mm.'' She smiled a little softer. ''Kanae-san comes by every Tuesday; we do stuff together. Not a lot of people can come to my house because of how far away we are; so I spend a lot of time drawing. I've gotten really good at it, since you left.''

''I'd like to be the judge of that myself.''

''Neeeh~'' Rina tried to sound angry but just ended up giggling, grabbing onto his arm. ''C'mon, I'll show you then~!''

With swift footfalls Rina led him off towards her own house, unheeding of him rolling his eyes practically the whole way.

X-x-X

The two of them talked and laughed for the entire afternoon, the scalding summer sun gradually dipping down beyond the horizon and casting the sky in a dark purple hue; the temperature mercifully dropping with the falling sun.

''...and Kanae-san ended up having to stay behind explaining why she beat up the guy following me.''

Haru chuckled. ''I'm glad. She sounds like a good person.''

''Mm!'' Rina happily confirmed, bobbing her head. ''We can all hang out together; you two will like each other I'm sure!''

He hummed in agreement, his grandfather's house soon coming into sight. The lights were on inside, casting out warm gold rays onto the dirt and sunflower fields surrounding the house.

Rather than go through the front door he went for the sliding shoji door instead, pulling open the unlocked door to reveal the living room – a somewhat small room that felt more cosy than cramped, with a rectangular low table in the centre and cushions located around it for seats. Clattering pots and clanking plates echoed from the kitchen, accompanied by the hiss of hot water; and the voice of his grandfather.

''We're back, Ojiisan~!'' Rina cheerfully declared.

''Good. Dinner's almost ready.'' The old man replied, raising his voice to be heard over the light clamouring. ''Take a seat; I'll have it out in a minute.''

Rina happily obliged, plopping herself down on one cushion and fixing him with a cute look, petting the cushion next to her. With an amused roll of his eyes he obliged, taking the seat next to her with much more casualness. Rina merely smiled at him and leaned forwards, humming a soft tune to herself – and was completely oblivious to how her sundress hung forwards a bit, presenting him with a generous view of her cleavage, and exposing the fact she wasn't wearing a bra. At all.

Haru blushed and swiftly looked away. ''Um, Rina...''

''Mm?''

''Your-''

He was cut short as his grandfather entered the room, smiling proudly as he laid out a slew of dishes that instantly captured Rina's attention; a delighted smile gracing her features as she immediately refocused on the food.

_'Ah... it's probably nothing to worry about...'_

…

Dinner passed swiftly, and soon Haru found himself sitting out on the veranda; the cool summer air pleasant against his skin.

One thing he always disliked about being in America, especially big cities like Washington, was the amount of lights – it made it impossible to see the stars clearly at night. Out in the countryside however, with no lights beyond the occasional house and sparse street light, the sparkling silver stars could be seen in all their clarity against the midnight sky. It was a sight he sorely missed, especially after years of growing up with the night sky as his frequent companion.

Sleepy murmurs made him glance down, a smile working its way onto his face as he looked at Rina – the girl gently snoozing on his lap, her long black hair spilling over his legs. Gently he ran his hand over her forehead, brushing some black locks from her face and making her expression cutely scrunch up in her sleep, her inviting pink lips parting in a soft grumble, so cute it was impossible to look away.

Despite her compromising position he didn't even consider trying to take advantage, to get a peek at her generous bust or making up her skirt. Unlike with girls at high-school that drew his eye and flirted with his hormones, he didn't view Rina the same way. It was strange in that sense; he found her beautiful and most certainly attractive, but there wasn't that same hormonal lust that there was when he saw other girls. Rather there was something much softer there; a refusal to do anything that would make her uncomfortable or upset, no matter what it might be.

Creaking wood drew his attention, stirring him from his prolonged staring – and glancing over at his grandfather instead.

''She's been waitin' for you for years now, you know.'' His grandfather said fondly, taking a seat next to them. ''She made a wish at the shrine over in the next town every year, hopin' you'd come back and remember her.''

''Is that so...?'' Haru couldn't help but smile at that, threading his fingers through Rina's hair and earning a soft, sleepy smile from her.

''Mm.'' The old man hummed. ''She's been helpin' take care of me and the fields too, since she ain't got much else to do. She's no different than when she was just a little one.''

To that Haru could only hum in reply, letting Rina take her nap in peace and listening to his grandfather tell tales of the past six years he'd missed.

X-x-X

Sunday came swiftly, the sun setting and rising in what felt like seconds.

Just like the day before Haru met up with Rina to hang out; or rather, she came banging on his door as early as she could, eager to spend time with him. After a cool shower and some breakfast he complied, the two heading out into the fields with a cool breeze easing the sun's heat; though even then he still wore a light pair of shorts and shirt, not keen on wearing anything too heavy.

Rina clearly felt the same, wearing the same style sundress as the day before; albeit with little red bows on the shoulder straps, the flowing hem reaching her thighs. Her straw sun-hat was tipped down as she skipped ahead of him, her dress fluttering in the gentle wind and her sandals tapping against the dirt underfoot.

Haru picked up the pace slightly to walk next to her, taking note of the slight sadness in her eyes. ''You alright?''

''Ah?'' Rina looked surprise for a half-second; a weak smile quirking at her lips a moment later. ''Mm... I'm just a little down I guess. I wanna spend more time together but you'll be leaving tomorrow morning...''

''I'll come see you next weekend.'' He promised her, gently bumping her shoulder with his own. ''I'll even see if I can come straight here after school on the Friday; we can hang out during the evening too. Tousan is still arranging for me to get back into school, so I can maybe take you into the city during the week, if you can sneak out of school.''

''Really?!'' Rina's deep blue eyes lit up excitedly at the prospect.

''Sure.'' Haru smiled back, pleased to see the sadness fade from her eyes. ''I'm still learning my way around, but I can show you some cool places.''

Rina hummed happily, her lithe arms snaking around his own as she hugged his side. He blushed at the closeness but didn't push her off; settling for an awkward laugh as he petted her head.

The two of them continued chatting idly or simply basking in pleasant silence, walking through the fields of sunflowers until they reached the forest – lush green trees and bushy shrubs disturbed solely by worn dirt trails that led through the greenery. Rina clearly knew her way around, leading him down one path and onto another without hesitation, the canopy overhead shielding them from the sun's glare and making the air nice and cool.

Haru unconsciously relaxed, not even thinking about it when Rina slid her hand into his, intertwining their fingers. She always did it when they were kids so he didn't mind, letting her guide him down the winding paths as they moved deeper into the woods. Soon the sound of running water graced his ears; the bubbling and rushing of a downstream river soothing to him.

''Here it is~'' Rina cooed softly, her hand slipping out of his as she skipped ahead.

Curious Haru followed, the shrubbery thinning out as dirt turned to rock. A little river ran down through the forest, shaded by the trees overhead and with grey rocks lining the rim, all smoothed out by erosion. It clicked the moment he laid eyes on the river, recognising it as one he had played in with Rina during their childhood; using the water to cool themselves off during the hotter summer days.

Rina was clearly of the same mind. ''Remember this place?''

''Yeah.'' He agreed, approaching after his friend slowly. ''Looks bigger than I last saw it.''

''Mm, must just be your imagination.'' Rina smiled, taking off her sandals. ''C'mon, let's go in~!''

Before he could voice the fact they had no swimwear, Rina went right ahead – giggling as she stepped into the river. She was quick to bunch her sundress up to her waist, letting the running water engulf her legs up to her creamy thighs. Due to the angle he got a brief look at her ass, her white panties hugging her rear nicely and becoming spotted with droplets of water, the mere sight making his cheeks warm up.

Rina looked over at him and gave a bright smile, giggling as she beckoned him close with one hand. With a deep sigh he complied, kicking off his own shoes as he joined her in the river – the water pleasantly cold against his warm legs. Wading through it wasn't hard if you took it slow, mindful of any potential gaps or ridges beneath the water, but for the most part it was too shallow to be of any real danger. Even if you fell it was only a foot or two of water, running at a slow enough pace that there was no riptide.

''Mn-?!'' Haru grunted in surprise as a splash of cool water hit him; quickly soaking his shirt and shorts.

A playful giggle revealed the culprit, and with a twitch to his brow he replied in kind; swishing the water out with his palms and splashing Rina back. The black-haired girl squealed cutely, her squeal trailing off into a happy giggle even as her white sundress grew wet, clinging to her fair skin alluringly.

She unknowingly brought him out of his brief staring with another splash of water, and in moments the two were having a water-fight, throwing handfuls of cool water at the other and uncaring of how wet they got. At some point her sun-hat fell off and began riding downstream, forcing Rina to hastily bend over at pick it up – _squealing_ when he splashed her ass with cold river water, the sound so cute he couldn't help but laugh; earning himself a mouthful of water a second later.

Minutes bled by in seconds, and by the time his arms began to tire both of them were soaking wet, not even their hair spared – droplets of water running down his forehead and washing away the sweat. With that in mind he waded his way over to the shore and plopped himself down on the nearest available dry land he could find; breathing a relaxed sigh.

''Done already~?'' Rina put her hands on her hips; smiling at him.

Haru huffed in response, leaning back on his hands. His eyes roamed over Rina's dripping body, and his cheeks warmed as he only now realised just _how_ soaked she was – her white sundress partially transparent and clinging to her skin, especially her breasts; outlining the gentle curve to them and sticking to her hips too. It wasn't so wet he could see everything, but it didn't leave a huge amount to the imagination.

''W-We should probably dry off...'' The teen said quickly, looking away in embarrassment.

''It's fine, the sun'll dry it easily~'' Rina smiled sweetly, wading through the river towards him. ''Why? Do you think wet clothes are weird? You never did when we were kids.''

He pointedly avoided looking at her generous bust. ''Well... you're... y'know, _bigger_ than when we were kids.''

It took Rina moment to register what he meant, her cheeks dusting a pretty pink hue as she only now realised what he referring to. Yet despite that she laughed lightly, giving him a sincerely sweet smile as she wrung out the bottom of her sundress.

''I don't mind, if it's you who sees.'' Rina said honestly, squeezing the water out. ''We're best friends after all.''

He blushed, quickly pushing the inviting thought from his mind – laughing to hide his embarrassment. ''D-Don't say something so embarrassing, Rina-chan.''

Rina giggled prettily in reply, her smile not leaving even as she wrung her dress of water, something affectionate swimming in her deep blue eyes the whole time.

…

It was a short walk back to his grandfather's house, and by the time they walked up the dirt driveway their clothes had completely dried, largely thanks to the cool wind and hot summer sun.

Haru was quick to take notice of the absence of his grandfather's sedan; the driveway empty and the house quiet. ''Did Ojiisan go somewhere...?''

''Mm!'' Rina cheerfully hummed, tucking her arms behind her back and gazing up at the cloudless blue sky. ''He normally goes out to the town on a Sunday for his farmer's lunch; he probably forgot to tell you. He should be back in a few hours.''

The teen swallowed, becoming intimately aware in that moment that he and Rina were likely the only people around for _miles_ . He wasn't worried about them being accosted or anything; the chances of someone robbing a _farmer_ out in the middle of nowhere was slim to none. Rather, his concern laid with the fact that he would be alone with his increasingly-attractive best friend, without anything to distract himself with.

Wisely he kept control of himself lest she take notice and get concerned, but internally he couldn't help but remember the sight of her soaking-wet sundress, still recalling the gentle curve of her chest. Instinctively his gaze flickered over to her as she walked by his side, the angle giving him the barest peek down her sundress at her round breasts, the straps of her white dress loose enough to give him a decent view.

Haru quickly looked away before she noticed, pretending to look at the sunflowers for the umpteenth time that day.

Rina, oblivious as ever, didn't even notice. She skipped ahead while humming a gentle tune and plopped herself down onto the wooden veranda, basking in the warm sun with a content look on her round face; blue eyes fluttering shut as she savoured the warmth. Without thinking about it he took a seat next to her, leaning up against the pillar to his right for support.

For a long few minutes they sat in perfect silence, neither needing to break it – until Rina unexpectedly spoke.

''I was being serious, you know.''

''Huh?'' Haru glanced over at her, surprised. ''About what?''

Rina shuffled closer, her cheeks becoming tinted pink. ''If you wanted a little peek.''

It took his brain a moment to connect the dots, immediately blushing at the implication she was making. Before he could voice his embarrassment however Rina boldly hooked a finger into the front of her sundress, pulling it out – and giving him a demure view of her round, soft-looking breast, her nipple a perky pink. The sun shining down on them perfectly revealed her breast to him, nothing to hide her beauty.

''...I've waited years for you to come back, Haru-kun.'' Rina said in a quiet, tender voice. ''I've had a crush on you since we were kids... it broke my heart when you had to move away. I thought I was never going to see you again...''

Haru's eyes softened, intimately remembering the day he was driven away in his grandfather's car for the last time – peering out the back window of the pick-up truck at Rina. She had cried her eyes out that day, wailing for him like the kid she was. Looking back, he realised he was her only friend back then. It wasn't an exaggeration to say he made up a large part of her world, and he was pulled out of it.

Rina gazed up at him with big blue eyes; embarrassment, sadness and a little hope swirling in her eyes. ''I don't want to feel like that again...''

''...even after all these years...'' He muttered, leaning down. ''...you're still, so childish...''

As the last syllable fluttered off his tongue their lips met in a slow, infinitely enticing kiss. Her lips were soft and meshed against his own as she kissed him back, the softest of mewls rising from her throat; her lips twitching up in a way that betrayed her happiness. Her lithe arms slid up and around his neck, holding onto him and encouraging him to deepen the slow kiss, tilting his head slightly as he experimented.

Their lips popped apart for air, their breath intermingling. For a long second they gazed into each others eyes – before he closed the distance, kissing her once more. Rina mewled into his mouth and kissed him back, but even then it was clear he was the more dominant one; easily controlling the flow of the slow, romantic kiss. His right hand idly came to rest on her bare thigh and Rina shivered, her grip on his neck tightening.

''Rina-chan...'' Haru murmured, his lips hovering apart from hers by a mere inch. ''Can I...?''

''Mm.'' Rina smiled warmly, her lips brushing against his. ''You can... do anything~''

Haru swallowed at the thought, stifling the prospect by kissing her – devouring her soft mewl. Just kissing her was an exercise in staying sane, his hand idly running up any down her creamy thigh; enamoured by the softness of her skin. The desire to slide his hand up and under her sundress was immensely tempting, wanting to feel every part of her body, but he held himself back for now – not wanting to startle her.

Instead his hand slipped up to her bare shoulder, gently gripping it and pushing her back. Rina met his gaze as their lips separated and blushed a cute red hue, giving him a cute smile as she obediently leaned back against the wooden veranda, opening her arms as if for a hug. He was powerless to resist, immediately shifting around and diving down, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss that failed to stifle her pretty giggle, her arms loosely snaked around his shoulders.

''Haru-kun~'' Rina's giggle tickled his lips, her straw sun-hat slipping off her head and rolling off the veranda.

Haru paid her discarded hat zero mind, gulping as he laid his hands on her shoulders. Rina merely smiled sweetly at him and slipped her hands down off his shoulders, resting her hands over his own – and guiding them to the straps of her sundress. Pushing down his embarrassed eagerness he grasped the white straps and peeled them off her smooth shoulders, watching her white sundress go slack.

Slowly he pulled them further down her arms until she could seamlessly pull her arms out, the tops of her breasts exposed. In a fit of embarrassed desire he grasped the front and pulled it down – immediately revealing her breasts to him.

Even though he had gotten multiple peeks at them the past few hours, seeing them up-close and unclothed was an entirely new scenario. Perfectly round without a hint of blemish, her nipples perky and pink, her skin a fair hue... he couldn't take his eyes off them.

''Eheh...'' Rina smiled demurely, tugging on his wrists. ''Go ahead.''

That was all the encouragement he needed, both his hands all but darting to her breasts. Rina moaned softly as he groped her chest, his fingers easily sinking into her heavenly-soft boobs and avidly rolling them around, toying with her breasts like she was the last girl on the planet. The black-haired girl clearly didn't mind, her lips curved up into a gentle smile even as demure moans fluttered off her tongue, her cheeks slowly becoming a darker shade of red.

Growing bolder Haru shifted, swallowing his nerves and diving in, capturing her lips in another heated kiss. Rina mewled and kissed him back, making out with him for a hot few seconds before he retreated – instead diving down and peppering her boobs with a flurry of kisses. The petite girl bit her lip and whimpered, quivering as she felt his warm lips smooch her round breasts all over, from the underside to her nipples; not a single part was left un-kissed.

''A-Ah~'' Rina quivered as he licked her perky nipple; her back arching slightly off the warm wooden veranda. ''Haru-kun...''

Haru shivered at her breathy mewl, eagerly taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking on it. Rina gasped shortly until a hot mewl escaped her lips, one of her hands coming to rest on his head and snaking her fingers into his hair, holding onto him as he sucked on her tit. His hands gently squeezed her tits as he worked his mouth and fondled her chest relentlessly – simply unable to get enough of her body.

A spark of fresh arousal teased him as her left leg brushed against his crotch, prompting him to pop his lips off her rosy nipple and lean back. For a moment he was transfixed, watching his best friend pant and heave, her round chest moving in tandem with her deep breaths and her face flushed an attractive red hue. Then his gaze slid further down, gazing at her creamy thighs.

If Rina would let him do whatever he wished, then he wouldn't pass the opportunity up. He'd make sure she would feel as good as he could make her feel.

''Mn...'' The petite girl shivered as he released her boobs, grabbing her thighs instead. ''Haru-kun...?''

''Trust me.'' He murmured back.

Rina smiled without hesitation. ''...Mm. I do.''

In response he bundled up the hem of her sundress and pushed it up, revealing her smooth inner thighs and innocent white panties, the waistband still slightly damp from her escapade into the river. He swallowed, hooking his fingers under the damp waistband and pulling it down her smooth legs with aching slowness, revealing her smooth pussy to his aroused gaze. Haru barely held himself back, stifling his own lust as he peeled her underwear down her slim legs and off her feet, gently dropping it onto the veranda next to him.

Rina blushed a deep red hue, yet the cute little smile on her lips refused to fade; gazing up at him with big blue eyes brimming with affection. Daintily she spread her legs open a little wider, the sight making him shiver with anticipation, fully aware of what he wanted to do but lacking the experience – but for Rina, he was willing to learn.

''Ah...?'' Rina cutely shivered as he shuffled closer, bending down – before kissing her pussy. ''H-Haah~''

Haru stifled his own embarrassment, his hands sliding up and holding onto Rina's smooth hips, allowing him to push his mouth against her pussy lips and kiss her folds more – extracting a string of soft, trembling moans from the petite girl. Her slim legs twitched each time he smooched her womanhood, the gentle tingle of pleasure making Rina wriggle and mewl against the veranda.

His cheeks burned darker as he realised where they were, his gaze unconsciously flickering off to the right, staring down the driveway. With his head between Rina's thighs it was impossible to mistake what they were doing, but the prospect of being caught only made it more exciting somehow, enticing him to experimentally open his mouth – and drag his tongue up her smooth pussy, licking her slit.

''A-Ah~!'' Rina's stifled gasp was music to his ears, her other hand landing on his head and gently pushing him against her pussy. ''H-Haru-kun...!''

Taking that as a good sign the teen ate her out more eagerly, dragging his tongue up and down her pussy before boldly pushing his tongue between her lower lips, wriggling it inside her pussy and swirling it around her hot insides. He intimately felt her inner walls try to clench around his tongue but fail, the appendage too slick and writhing to be caught. Something he gladly used to his advantage, licking every part of her insides he could find and noting the spots that made her gasp the loudest, her back briefly buckling off the veranda.

Rina's grip on his hair tightened as he pushed his mouth against her pussy, his nose touching the little nub above her folds. An idea struck him and he acted on it in a fit of lust, his right hand landing on her pelvis as he pressed his thumb against her clit, rubbing small but eager circles on the hypersensitive nub – and immediately earning a high-pitched whine from Rina, her inner walls clenching around his writhing tongue.

''Ahh... ah... Haru-kun...'' Rina bit her bottom lip hard, her head tipping back. ''It feels so good... d-don't stop... d-don't... ahh~''

He shuddered and complied, getting turned on by her gentle moans. He swirled his tongue around her pussy more ravenously, tasting her tangy arousal on his tongue and lapping it up without thought, pleasuring his friend relentlessly. Her grip on his hair tightened and her moans took on a whinier, more needy edge, her round chest heaving as her breaths grew deeper and deeper, her lungs begging for more air as he tongue-fucked her.

''Yes... y-yes~'' Rina's toes began to curl and she pulled on his hair slightly, rocking her hips to meet his exploring tongue. ''Amazing... I... more... m-mn~''

His right hand left her pelvis and returned to her hip, sliding his hand around to her ass a moment later – a shiver of arousal shooting through him when he felt the sweat running down her lower back. He squeezed her butt affectionately, loving the quivering mewl that fled her lips and tongue-fucking his friend more aggressively, plunging the appendage in and out of her slick pussy even as it began to ache from the endless moving, his lust overriding his tiredness.

Unable to keep still he yanked his tongue out of her womanhood, instead feverishly licking her glistening folds with ravenous lapping motions; extracting a hot moan from Rina and causing her back to sharply arch, emphasising her rounded bust. He resisted the urge to reach up and play with her tits, instead peppering her pussy with loving kisses and trailing up to her clit, licking the tiny nub and earning a shaky gasp for his efforts.

''H-Haru-kun~!'' Rina moaned out, her grip on his hair growing tight. ''I-I...!''

He didn't hear the rest of what she wanted to say; burying his tongue back inside her womanhood and eating her out with single-minded desire, his tongue exploring every inch of her insides and lapping up her tangy honey. Her legs buckled on either side of his head more and more, her moans becoming gasps as she ran out of air – before his nose pressed against her sensitive clit, and pushed her over the edge.

''H-Har- _Ahh~!_ '' Rina cried out as she came, writhing against the veranda and cumming on his tongue.

Haru groaned, squeezing her hips as he held her still, allowing him to lap up her honey as it dribbled onto his tongue. Even when her orgasm began to slow he kept licking her pussy lips, dragging out her pleasure for as long as he could – stopping when the tight grip on his hair loosened, her lithe fingers growing slack. Only then did he slip his tongue back into his mouth, tasting her on his tongue even after he swallowed her honey.

''Ah... haah... hah...'' Rina's chest heaved with her deep breaths, a breathless smile curling at her pinkish lips. ''T-That felt... amazing... Haru-kun...''

He blushed slightly and smiled back, scratching his cheek. His eyes roamed over her partially-nude frame, her sundress pooled around her stomach and her breasts on full display, her nipples still wet from where he sucked on them. Unable to resist he crawled back up her panting frame and kissed her, shivering when she moaned into the kiss and slid her hands into his hair, lovingly kissing him back.

''Mm... d-did you get... excited too...?'' Rina breathed against his lips – and Haru twitched as her left hand blindly fumbled down, awkwardly palming his tenting crotch.

''Yeah...'' He murmured, silencing her with another kiss.

Rina mewled into the kiss, the two of them savouring the deep kiss for several hot seconds before breaking it off – allowing her to speak. ''Can we... do more?''

The teen hesitated, fully aware of what Rina was asking – her soft smile telling him she was sure of her desire, that this wasn't a heat-of-the-moment thing. Beyond the hormonal arousal burning inside him he knew that if there was any girl he wanted to do it with, it would be her. Even if it risked them being found by his grandfather... he wanted her. _Bad._

Haru nodded – a distracted, heated nod as he quickly reached down and unzipped his shorts. He unbuttoned his boxers and pulled his cock out into the open, jerking himself off for a brief second to make sure he was as hard as he could be; the sight making Rina flush a dark red. Her blue eyes were locked onto his shaft, something approaching innocent fascination on her face, and it only then occurred to him that she probably hadn't ever seen a dick before outside of Sex Ed class, growing up in the country and all.

''It might hurt a bit at first.'' He said almost-idly, swallowing as he rubbed the tip against her pussy – shivering as he felt her wetness against his dick.

''M-Mm...'' Rina bobbed her head, smile nervous yet tinged with eager anticipation.

Haru hesitated for a long few moments, stalling by rubbing his girth up against her slick womanhood – until his own arousal beckoned him forth, and he pressed himself up against her folds, and pushed. The tip sunk between her slick folds with only a hint of resistance, and he immediately groaned as her inner walls clenched around his cock, coiling tight around his length as he pushed his shaft inside her pussy.

''N-Nn...'' Rina's shoulders grew tense and she bit her bottom lip hard, her expression scrunching up with discomfort.

He replied by gripping her hip with his left hand, slowly stroking her side while he eased himself inside her. He rocked his hips a little and took it slow, his right hand soon trailing up and grabbing her left, their fingers instinctively intertwining as they held onto each other. Rina visibly took comfort it his grip, smiling tightly at him as she gave his hand a tight squeeze, her nails digging into his knuckles.

''I-It stings a bit...'' Rina whispered, swallowing. ''But... it doesn't hurt much...''

Haru nodded slightly, rocking his hips with a tiny bit more vigour. The black-haired girl whimpered and tipped her head back, discomfort mixing with pleasure as he pushed his length deeper inside her formerly-virgin pussy, spreading her tight inner walls apart with his girth. Even with how wet she was she was still a virgin, and had all the tightness of one.

Bit by bit he managed to fit his cock inside her until just over half was buried snugly inside her tightness. He slowed to a stop and groaned, simply enjoying the pleasurable tightness of her pussy and capturing Rina's lips in a brief kiss, her soft moans tickling his lips as pleasure teased her pelvis. Her other hand held onto his cheek as they made out, her thumb running under his eye affectionately and giving his other hand a squeeze.

''A-Ah...'' Rina moaned into the kiss as he unconsciously reared his hips back, pushing back in a second later. ''Mn... y-you can... move faster now...''

''You sure?''

''Yes... it doesn't hurt anymore...'' Rina smiled tenderly, kissing his lips.

Haru returned the fleeting kiss wholeheartedly, pulling back a second later. He rolled his hips faster, pleasure teasing his cock as Rina tightened around his shaft, her soft moans only turning him on more. He untangled their fingers and planted his hands on either side of her head, leaning over his childhood friend as he pumped his cock into her womanhood, groaning as he intimately felt her pussy squeezing him – the hot wetness of her womanhood melting his mind.

Rina mewled in turn, her flushed face turning an attractive crimson hue as the pleasure got to her, making her round tits heave with her deep breaths. His cock sunk deeper and deeper inside her womanhood until his pelvis met hers with a soft wet slap, a mutual shiver running through them both as he finally bottomed out inside her pussy – each and every thrust burying himself all the way inside her, heightening their pleasure.

''Ah... a-ah~'' Rina writhed beneath him, alternating between biting her lip or her index finger; her lips quivering into a tentative smile whenever their eyes met.

The sound of his girth sliding in and out her wetness rung clear in his ears, the lewd sound only fuelling his arousal even more, enticing him to plunge himself faster and faster into her hotness with each buck of his hips. Skin slapped against skin and any thought of being caught fled his mind as the orgasmic pleasure in his pelvis grew and grew, his cock throbbing inside of Rina's pussy as he rapidly found his stamina running dry, the immeasurably hotness of her insides pushing him to his limit.

''Hn...! R-Rina...!'' Haru gasped out, his hands flying to her smooth hips as he pounded her with desperate passion.

Rina moaned shakily in response, her slim legs suddenly wrapping around his waist. He didn't have the breath to ask her if she wanted it inside; able to only grit his teeth and endure the erotic sensation of her insides spasming around his cock as he pumped into her faster and faster – until Rina finally hit her climax.

''M- _Myaah~!_ '' Rina cried out and clenched tight around his girth.

Haru gasped at the sudden tightness, a mind-melting rush shooting through him and encouraging him to pound her with frenzied passion – until his own orgasm rushed through him and he came, unloading rope after rope of cum deep inside Rina with each buckling thrust.

''Ah... h-haah...'' His thrusts slowed, a groan working its way out his throat as Rina squeezed him so pleasurably tight, the sensation unlike anything he'd felt prior.

Beneath him Rina let out a soft, quivering mewl, her back hitting the wooden veranda with a breathless exhale. For a long few moments all that was heard was their mutual panting, his arms weak as he planted them on either side of her pretty face, holding himself up with what remained of his strength.

''Mm...'' Rina's lips twitched up into a familiar little smile. ''It's so hot...''

Haru blushed, snaking one arm underneath her bare back and leaning down – capturing her lips in a slow, messy kiss. Rina mewled happily into it and returned the kiss wholeheartedly, throwing her arms around him and dragging the happy kiss out for as long as they could; only breaking apart when their lungs burned for air; a trembling moan escaping her as he pulled out.

''Haru-kun...'' Rina breathed, smiling sweetly. ''Can we... keep going...?''

''Let's go inside first... I don't wanna be seen outside like this...''

Rina giggled and complied, pushing herself up on her arms and cheerily stumbling to her feet, one hand holding her sundress up as she gave him a bright look, eager for more fun.

His grandfather wouldn't return home for three more hours, and by the time he did, the newfound couple were already in the shower continuing their game in private.

X-x-X

''Mn... do you really have to go?''

''Yes, I do.'' Haru smiled exasperatedly, gently poking Rina on the forehead as he leaned through the car window.

His childhood friend pouted, covering the poked spot with puffed cheeks. It melted into a giggling smile as he flicked her nose instead, her sweet expression returning. In the front seat his grandfather hummed lightly as he fumbled with the radio, the music changing every other second as he tuned through the channels.

''Come back soon, alright?'' She told him kindly, adjusting her sun-hat back a bit.

He was halfway through humming an affirmative when she leaned in, kissing him lightly on the lips. Even after everything they did the day prior he still couldn't help but blush, the softness of her lips so enamouring he almost wanted to hold onto her and deepen it – but she pulled back before he could, giving him a cute, almost playful wink.

''...I will. Next weekend.'' He said lightly, glancing aside and pointedly not acknowledging her pretty giggle. ''I'll see you then.''

''Mm! I'll wait here for you, like always~!''

Haru smiled softly. ''Ahh. See ya.''

''Bye bye~!''

The car jolted as his grandfather started it up, and with a low rumble the car began moving, picking up speed as they drove down the dirt driveway towards the main road. Unable to resist he leaned out the window, glancing back at his grandfather's house.

And standing in the drive, still waving, was Rina – no tears in sight, only a blinding smile as radiant as the overhead sun to be seen.

[END]


End file.
